Kidnapped
by ummanduh1994
Summary: He needs to rebuild his clan now! But she is way to stubborn now. Now he needs to make her want to help him. But will she? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

_He needs to rebuild his clan now! But she is way to stubborn now. Now he needs to make her want to help him. But will she? SasuSauku._

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street going to Hinata's Bridal party. It was about time Naruto had the balls to go and purposed to her. She had bought Hinata the perfect gift…well if she was Hinata she would love it.

As Sakura was at the door about to ring the doorbell it made her imagine if she would ever get married? When she was a stupid girl all she could think about was when Sasuke would marry her. Oh she would always look in bridal magazines and look in the mirror and say I do repeatedly. And then she would make a manly voice and say I pronounce you husband and wife. And then she would skip down the stairs saying Mrs. Sakura Uchiha.

After thinking about her childish dreams she smiled and rang the doorbell. Not in a million years would Sasuke purpose. Better yet he was probably never coming back. Honestly she would say no if he came back she was done with him. But no matter how hard she tries to forget him those memories of her fighting for his love will always remain in her shattered heart.

Hinata opened the door. "Hi Sakura-Chan! Come in." She said shyly. After all these years of being friends with Hinata she is still the shiest girl around her. Oh well Naruto hopefully will teach her to open up a little bit.

"Hinata here's your gift! You better like it or I might get angry!" Said Sakura sarcastically.

Hinata's eyes grew big and then they went back to normal size when Sakura rubbed her shoulder and said it was just a joke! And then Hinata took in a deep breath after that.

"Well come on open your gifts!" Said Ino shaking Hinata. "I bet you my gift is better then Big Forehead Girls!" Still after all these years Ino and her were always in a competition.

Hinata nodded her head to go open the gifts just so Ino would stop shaking her. She stumbled over her feet a little bit from her dizziness but it still didn't stop her from walking in to the Living room where all the gifts were.

Everybody in the room screamed open my gift first. But Hinata randomly picked up a gift so nobody' feelings would get hurt.

It was Ten Tens gift first. When she opened the present it was a new apron that said kiss the cook along with cooking supplies and the matching oven mittens. She knew Hinata cooked a lot for Naruto. So she decided to buy her all cooking stuff.

"Sooo how do you like it?" Said Ten Ten sipping on her Margarita.

"I like it a lot and Naruto will think it's cute on me!" Said Hinata with a blush. She wasn't used to getting spoiled by anyone except for Naruto.

Next gift was from Ino. Sakura was upset now because Ino was going to brag now because her gift came before hers.

"Hurry up!" Said Ino impatiently to Hinata. "Hey don't talk to her like that it's her gift she can take as long as she wants opening it!" Said Sakura sticking up for Hinata.

When Hinata finally opened up the gift it was tons and tons of jewelry that her and Ino looked at in a catalog.

"Thank you very much!" Said Hinata very happily with a cheerful smile and a blush.

"Beat that Forehead Girl!" Said Ino victoriously. " I can beat you any time I want to and right now I'm going to whoop your ass in the battle of the gifts!" Said Sakura happily. That made Ino frown a bit. Witch made Sakura grin happily.

As Hinata opened the gift and took out the clothing her faces flushed to red. It was all the kind of stuff stripers would wear.

When Hinata said nothing and just stared at it. Sakura said… "Hey what's up with your face? Don't you have sex when you're on your honeymoon? I bought you that stuff thinking maybe you would want to look good when you guys umm like do it." Said Sakura with big eyes.

Hinata sweat dropped and looked at Sakura. Thank you Sakura for the gift. Sakura smiled and said," Well if they aren't your size you could return them. After all you do have big breast." That made Hinata sweat drop.

"Well I best be going now said Sakura I don't feel like hearing Tsunade yelling at me again for being late for training. Oh and Hinata I will see you at the wedding as your Best MAID!" Said Sakura in Ino's face happily. "Well see you later guys!" Said Sakura as she shut the door.

She looked down as she walked down the street. The real reason why she left is because she was the only one not married. Ten Ten married Neji after Lee dumped her. Ino married Sai. And Now Hinata was getting married to Naruto. I mean out of all people Naruto was actually going to get married before her. But Hinata, Ten Ten, and Ino were her friends. She couldn't just mope around thinking how much her life sucks she had to support them on they're special day.

She stopped after that thought she felt like somebody was following her. She actually had been feeling this way ever since last week. She turned around to see if anyone was there she took in a deep breath. Then turned back around. She screamed when she saw Sasuke in front of her.

Sasuke covered her mouth and shook his head. He was annoyed that she screamed like that. Suddenly he felt his hand ripped from her mouth.

"You're an S ranked criminal! Why did you come back now your going to be arrested!" Said Sakura screaming at him.

" I only came for a reason." Said Sasuke looking at her annoyed.

"What's the reason?" She said taking a step back as he was walking towards her.

"I…I need to rebuild my clan." He said with a slight blush staring at her.

"You said you would do anything for me. So I came back for you so you would rebuild my clan with me." He said with no emotion in his voice as he saw her burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHA…ha! You got to be kidding me. I told you that millions of times you had the chance and you blew it. I'll let you leave now so you won't get arrested. Because I'm nice like that.' She said walking past him.

Then he grabbed her shoulder forcefully.

"You don't have a choice!" He said with sharingan spiraling out of control. And before Sakura knew what was happening she was knocked out.

* * *

When she woke up she was in a huge room. It was so big and everything inside it was worth more than she was. She got up and looked around touching everything. Then Sasuke came walking it. She got startled and dropped a vase.

"Opps..." She said looking at the shattered peices.

Sasuke's eye started to twitch as she tried to put it back together.

"Take your clothes off." He said taking off his shirt and throwing it to the ground. The vase fell apart again.

"Excuse me! I haven't seen you since I was seventeen. And you think I'M going to take my clothes off for YOU!" Think again their buddy my clothes are staying on me and there's nothing you can do about it." She said staring at him.

**(Inner Sakura) "Oh my god look at those muscles! You got to be a fool not to be able to those those. They were sent from God! I know it they have to be. Sakura take your clothes off!" "**No." "**YES!"** "No." "**YES!" "**NOOOO!" Said Sakura fighting back.

Sasuke was freaked out seeing her nodding her head no and frantically saying no. He thought she was saying it to him. But he didn't care anymore he needed to rebuild his clan. Even if it meant raping her. So he took out a kunai knife. And walked over to Sakura. The he grabbed the little spaghetti straps to her dress and cut them making her dress fall down.

She then stopped fighting with her self. And slapped Sasuke across his face.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN EVER!" she said yelling at him with fire in her eyes.

But then he picked her up. She was tossing in and turning in his arms hitting him hard...really hard.

"It's no use fighting me your way to weak." Then she stopped hitting him. She hated when people told her that. Then she was placed on the bed softly.

As he reached for the clips holding her bra together...She kicked him right in the balls as hard as she could. He rolled off the bed rolling back and forth. She kicked him way to hard. He felt like he was going to vomit.

" Next time think of who you're dealing with. She picked up Sasuke's shirt and threw it on over her self. Then opened the door she was in Orichimaru's lair. Then looked out the window she was on the top floor. So then she got Sasuke's clothes and threw them out the window since he wasn't wearing anything.

Sasuke got up and looked out the window as they were falling to the ground. His eye started to twitch. He had to walk all the way to the third floor to get to his room. And he was on the 16th floor.

She smiled at him and before she knew it Sasuke was yelling at her. They were yelling back and forth at each other. This was such a turn on for Sasuke. But she kicked him out of her room and left him to deal with all the sound nins.

Oh he was so angry now.

* * *

_How was the story? Please no flaming._


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped 

**Haha I love when Sasuke ends up losing. It makes me feel like nobody can be perfect! Muahahahaha!!!**

* * *

As Sasuke walked through the hallways every looked at him and started laughing. He wanted to kill them…ALL of them. 

"HA! Even I can get laid by her and I'm 11!" Said one of the kids walking past him.

"Hey Sasuke where's your pants!" Said all the guys laughing.

"Didn't get any huh Sasuke? Well I did and it was mind blowing! And to top it off guess what. I got clothes on!" Said one of the guys who were walking by Sasuke. But since the guy wasn't paying attention while going down the hall he fell down the stairs.

He was going to get Sakura back good. But before he does he needs to rebuild the clan. And boy did he have a great idea but it would have to take awhile before he can accomplish it.

Sakura was brushing her hair while looking in the mirror. But she wished she hadn't. Right when she looked at her reflection she saw her inner side.

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! HE WAS SO HOTTTT! AND YOU KNOW IT! DAMN YOU RGOING TO STAY A VIRGIN FOREVER AT THIS POINT! WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS!" **Inner Sakura just kept on yelling at Sakura for not having sex with Sasuke. Of coarse she wanted to but he didn't love her.

She was looking in the mirror again. But this time her inner self wasn't there. Sakura had grown well. Her face was now slimmed out and she had better bone structure. And her hair had grown out. If you looked at her face you would forget she even had a big forehead. But the thing that started to drift away was the brightness in her eyes. She was emotionally unattractive now. So now she barely would get a guy to say hi to her.

She put the brush down and opened up the closet door. There were tons of clothes in there. She grabbed a dress and took off Sasuke's shirt. Then she threw on the dress.

Suddenly she heard kids laughing outside. She looked out the window they were listening to the radio dancing. It was a surprise because a lot of people here are very serious. Then she put on a hood and some shoes and walked out the door.

When she was finally out the building she saw the kids. She walked over.

"Oh MY GODD!!! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Said Sakura taking off her hood and dancing.

The kids looked at her like she was crazy! Then laughed as she started grabbing the kids and dancing with them.

"SUPERMAN DOO IT! SUPER MAN DOOO IT!!! AHHHHHHHH! SOULJA BOY OFF IN THIS HOE! CRANK THAT SOULJA BOY!" Said Sakura doing the dance that goes along with the song. All the kids were laughing as they were dancing with her.

Then she fell back and bumped into Karin.

"Sor" Said Sakura as she was cut off.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FOREHEAD GIRL!" Said Karin yelling in Sakura's face.

"Well Sorry! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU, YOU…"Sakura smiled after looking at Karin and thinking of the perfect name to call her.

"HARRY POTTER FLAT CHESTED TOM BOY!" Said Sakura yelling back with a smile.

The kids were smiling as they were yelling back and forth until…Karin spit in Sakura's face.

Sakura grabbed Karin threw on the table and started beating the crap out of Karin. Then someone pulled Sakura off Karin. She turned around to see Juugo.

"Please stop fighting." He said looking at her. And surprisingly Sakura did as told. For someone so evil this guy had such a calm tone in his voice and a gentle looking face. "Sorry." Sakura said shrugging out of Juugo grasp.

When Karin got up she had a black eye, a bloody nose, and her glasses were broken. Karin walked over to Sakura and then looked at her with a disgust look upon her face.

"Even if Sasuke chooses you to bare his children, he will always think our annoying." Said Karin smiling at Sakura.

"Well I don't chase him around unlike you!" Said Sakura who shot right back at her. "Plus why would he want me to bare his children if he known you so long? I know why because I'm not annoying as YOU are!" Said Sakura angrily.

Sakura finally walked away. And walked into the building in front of her. She was so angry right now. Then somebody grabbed her shoulder.

"Ha good fight out there! It's about time one of the girls around here sticks up for themselves! Karin does that a lot she is by far one of the ugliest bitches I ever met in my life! But you are no where near ugly!" Suigetsu laughing and winking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed at that comment. Then they kept on talking until Sasuke came over and whispered something in Suigetsu's ear.

"Hey I can talk to her as much as I want to!" Said Suigetsu fighting with Sasuke. "What are you afraid I might steal her from you! Well if I do it's only because I'm more attractive then you'll ever be!" Sasuke's eye twitched at that statement.

Sakura was walking away up to her room. While she was going up the stairs she heard Suigetsu get the crap beaten out of him.

When she opened the door to the room there was steaming water in her bathtub. When she went inside she saw a maid.

"Hey watcha doing?" said Sakura lifting an eyebrow."" Orichimaru Sama wanted me to put the bathtub on for you. He said he wants you to be treated like a queen. After all if you are going to marry Sasuke" Sakura, who screamed what at the top of her lungs, cut off the lady. The whole building heard her. And then the maid ran out because Sakura was so angry.

"He really thinks I'm going to bare his children, AND marry him! Not happening!" Then Sakura was taking her dress off and stepped into the bathtub.

"He always takes advantage of me. Why does he think he has that power over me." Sakura said

Whispering to herself.

Then she got out of the tub. And someone slammed the door open.

"Sakura are you okay!?!? " Sasuke stopped talking when he saw Sakura naked. She was heavenly. He felt tightness in his pants. Then he looked down. Oh no this was happening all at the wrong times. He slammed the door shut. Damn this was going to take awhile to get rid of.

He wanted to open p the door so badly. But he couldn't he didn't want to see Sakura like that did he? NO he would never, after all she is just Sakura. His old team mate right nothing else.

Or is she?

Suddenly he saw the door slam open. She slapped him across the face. But he wasn't paying attention. Since she was yelling so much and moving all around…he was looking at her breasts bouncing up and down.

It took Sakura a good twenty minutes until she realized what was happening. Then she slapped him across the face again. But as her arm swayed across his face her towel fell off.

Sasuke was grinning. Sakura was freakin out. And boy was she blushing. Sasuke picked the towel up off the ground. Then he threw it on the other side of the room. Sakura covered herself with her arms and blushed.

Then Sasuke reached for her. When she turned he touched her one of her breasts. When she saw what he had done to her she punched him so hard he went flying into the wall.

Sasuke rubbed his head. When he turned around he saw a huge dent in the wall. And then when he turned to Sakura he saw her in the closet throwing on a robe.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT! YOUR SO, SO, ummm INCONCDERATE OF OTHER PEOPLES PERSONAL SPACE!" Sakura said blushing.

Then Sasuke walked towards her grabbed her head tilted it…then kissed her. He never felt this way before. It was lo…lust. He would never feel that for her?

**

* * *

**

WHA T WILL HAPPEN NEXT! FIND OUT NEXT MONDAY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapped **

**Dude not lot homework I finished it all in like 5 minutes damn English homework. Oh well.So anyways this chp. is coming out early cuz it is and I had like barly any hw the past few days so maybe on monday ill have another chp to!**

* * *

Sasuke was biting her lip and then was licking it. She tasted like strawberries. He loved how she tasted. He needed more though so he bit her bottomlip so hard she would open her mouth from a moan. He shoved his tongue inside. He was exploring her mouth. She was delicious. 

She couldn't believe what was happening. He was an awesome kisser. She wanted to kiss back but she couldn't it would show she had a weakness. She needed to show him she was stronger then that. So she bit down on his tongue. His eyes shot open from the pain.

"DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She said with a confused but adorable look. That's when she realized he was her firs kiss. She put her hand over her mouth and then slapped him across his face again. He looked at her annoyed. And he started yelling at her.

She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. She needed him to feel sorry for her so she forced herself to cry.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME! WHY DID YOU EVEN WANT ME TO REBUILD YOUR CLAN ANYWAY! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE KARIN REBUILD YOUR CLAN! THEN YOU CAN BOSS HER AROUND! I WON'T LET YOU BOSS ME AROUND AGAIN! I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN! She said crying shaking her head back and forth.

Sasuke looked like an asshole. He felt like one to. After all he did make her do stuff she didn't want to do. He looked away, and then at her. She was still crying.

"I'm sorry." He said looking away from her.

"**HAHA IT WORKED! That will teach him to mess around with Haruno Sakura!" **Sakura said to herself.

Then he walked out of the room. When he shut the door behind him he put his back against the door. Those words got to him.

He opened the door again.

"Leave." Sasuke said to her looking at the ground.

"What do you mean leave?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes from her tears.

"You don't want to bare my children. So go…. I want you to be happy. Not forced to." He said looking up at her.

She looked at him like he was crazy. This is what she wanted. Then why did it feel so…so wrong? She looked up. And he wasn't there anymore.

She walked outside and looked around but no one was there. When she turned around she saw Kabuto. He scared her to death. Not to mention he was looking down her robe.

"What do you want?" Said Sakura adjusting her robe. Kabuto fixed his glasses. "Orochimaru Sama would like to see you." Said Kabuto looking at her. "Fine I'll go see him." Said Sakura following Kabuto down the hallway into Orochimaru's lair.

"Hello Sakura. How are you?" Said Orochimaru licking his lips. "I'm good. What do you want?" said Sakura tilting her head looking away from him. "Just a favor. Are you willing to make a bargain?" Said Orochimaru looking at Sakura. "Why not." Said Sakura smiling.

"Bare Sasuke's children and after they are born take care of them until Sasuke can raise them amongst himself." Said Orochimaru seriously.

"WHAT NONONONONONONOOOO!" Said Sakura furiously.

"Are you sure? I'll give you something great in return. Sakura looked at Orochimaru curiously.

"I'll let you go back to Kohona. And let you live the normal life you once had." Said Orochimaru with his hands underneath his chin.

Sakura thought about it than looked up. " I guess…but only so I can go back to Kohona." Said Sakura with shame upon her face.

"Good start as soon as possible. The sooner it happens the faster you get out of here." Said Orochimaru turning his back to Sakura as she walked away.

* * *

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door. 

"Who is it?" Said the annoyed Sasuke. "It's me Sakura. I wanted to apologize from this evening." Sakura said shyly.

Sasuke then opened the door. " I thought I told you to leave?" Said Sasuke looking down at Sakura. "I told you I don't like getting bossed around by you." Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

" Can I come in?" Said Sakura looking at Sasuke. He then moved out of the way so she could enter. When she entered she turned around towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke? I have a question."Sakura said looking at him. "Hn." Sasuke said looking at her.

"Do…do you like me more then a friend? Is that why you chose me instead of Karin?" Sakura said with a blush.

Sasuke looked at her. He didn't know what he felt for Sakura. But if he said yes would it be an advantage to rebuild his clan. It was worth a try.

He forced a blush on his cheeks and looked at Sakura. " I…I always did." He said than looked away. He wasn't used to saying that kinda mushy goshy stuff. It didn't suit his style.

Sakura looked at him wide eyes. Then blushed. " I always did to. But I was afraid you didn't feel the same way for me." Sakura said getting closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura she was getting really close to him. Then he felt her hand on his face. She was closing her eyes and was getting closer to him. She then planted a chaste kiss on his lips. And before he knew it they were making out. And this time he was blushing for real.

Sure he made out a lot with other girls out of boredom. But this was a different feeling and he liked it.

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap. She felt kisses go down her neck. She moaned when he bit her in the right spot. He kept on biting and licking every where. Sasuke was smirking from her reaction.

Sakura was blushing so much. She blushed more from knowing she was blushing so much. This feeling was supposed to feel wrong. But it was the total opposite. Then she felt something that made Sasuke blush. And it was rubbing against her. She then got her hand and was reaching for that area.

"HEY SASUKE I MAD ETHIS FOR YOU! IT"S A T SHIRT WITH MY FACE ON IT!" Said Karin until she saw Sakura sitting on her Sasuke's lap.

Sakura jumped up then got her shoes and ran out the door. Sasuke threw back his head and grunted. It felt wicked good. And then KARIN had to come in and ruin it all.

Karin got so angry after seeing that. She ripped the shirt in half. And ran after Sakura.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE! ANSWER ME!" She said yelling at Sakura. But was ignored. So she pushed Sakura down the stairs.

Sakura was to busy thinking of everything that was happening five minutes ago. And what could've happened if Karin didn't barge in to notice she was falling down the stairs. Sakura's head hit the railing and she got knocked out.

"Ha that will teach her to mess around with my Sasuke!" Said Karin walking away.

Ten hours later Karin was skipping down the stairs whistling and tripped over something. She looked down after she fell and saw Sakura. She was still knocked out. Oh well that's when she remembered. She was in deep shit now.

(FLASHY BACK!!!)

"_Karin." Orochimaru said seriously. " Don't hurt Sakura at all. If you do you will know the meaning of pain!" He said with evil eyes staring her down._

( END OF FLASHY BACK)

She was going to die. She was fanning Sakura over and over again. But nothing happened. So she carried Sakura and knocked on Kabuto's door.

"What do you want Karin? It's four o clock in the morning!" He said ripping the alarm clock out of the wall and showing her what time it was.

"I need your help. What's wrong with Sakura?" She said nervously.

"Wow she's in a coma." Said Kabuto looking at Karin with big eyes.

**

* * *

****WHAT WILL HAPPN NEXT FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!**


	4. to busy this week next week for sure!

**Kidnapped **

**Hey guyz no chapter this week but next week for sure. I need to read AR bookz gay. Projekt gay. Some other group project gay. And I need to do Spanish hw not so gay but damn its still hw!!! Sorry but I'm just to busy this week next week for sure!**


	5. my popz so yeah two this week though!

**Kidnapped**

**Hey guyz I wont be updated until today or tomorrow. Because my grandfather recently passed away. And I need to attend his funeral today. And I did yesterday that's why I didn't update. So yeah ill probably do two chapters this week to keep me busy. I love you guyz. Haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped 

**Hey guyz I love adding z's at the end of my words. Well any way****z**** I bet you are all wondering why the hell Sasuke didn't come looking for Sakura. Well theres a completely logical explaination. And in this chapter you will find out the reason why the handsome strong smart handsome handsome handsome young man didn't come looking for Sakura.**

* * *

As Sasuke got up to go take a nap. He was as pissy as hell, and knew that if he went looking for Sakura she would call him harsh names and punch him around a few times. It wasn't worth it, eventually they will have they're time alone away from everybody. As he got on his bed he put his arms behind his head and drifted in to a deep sleep.

KNOCK, KNOCK!!! The door sounded like thunder they were banging so hard. When Sasuke opened the door it was Juugo saying Orichimaru wanted to see him. So he threw on a shirt and walked out the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said crankily because someone woke him up from his nap. " Oh it's just about Sakura did you do the mission yet?" Orichimaru said with his backed turned to Sasuke as he looked out the window. " I almost did but was interrupted." Sasuke said looking away from him, his hair hiding hid face. "Well finish it. The sooner you get her pregnant…the faster we can take the kid away from her. Well if she has a boy any ways." Orichimaru said turning around with a smile. " Yes Orichimaru Sama." Said Sasuke walking out of the room still hiding his face.

As he shut the door behind him he looked up at the sky. He was curious to see what ever he was looking at just a moment ago. So he turned to go down the stairs. When he reached the door to go outside he thought about what Orichimaru told him. It was a plan from the beginning and it was absolute genius. But now he had a feeling in his gut thinking that it would be cruel. But he needed to rebuild his clan. Sakura may have been strong but she isn't capable of the sharingan. So he will teach the child by himself. Because the only way to unlock is hate and Sakura held to much love in her heart.

As he was walking towards where Orichimaru was looking he saw a bush shake. SO Sasuke hid his charka and moved silently towards it. But he was really paying close attention so a person snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

* * *

**(Like omg I told ou there was a huge reason lol here's why!!! I'm so hyper it makes me sick!)**

As he was waking up he tried to get up but Sasuke was being held back. He looked down it was chains. And he tried to escape using his charka but they were obviously charkra proof. So when he looked up he saw a fae hidden in the shadows.

"Sasuke teme… where is Sakura chan? Answer me!" All of a sudden he saw Naruto. His face filled with anger. Sasuke wanted o get him pissed so he said the one word that would get him pissed. " Shut up dobe. I don't have any interest in Sakura." Sasuke said Staring at Naruto.

"You're lying. We found finger prints of Sakura on your shirt and your cloak. So you have been holding her. So you have to have some interest don't you?" Naruto said with his blond hair covering his face.

"Well your not the hokage and I don't need to answer your stupid questions." Sasuke said staring at Naruto in the eyes. "Oh really. Naruto said stepping out of the shadows a little bit more. And that's when Sasuke saw it he was wearing the hokage outfit.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. If you don't tell me where Sakura is than we'll kill you. And then you can never complete your two goals in life!" Naruto Said staring at Sasuke. It was true Sasuke didn't kill Itachi yet. And Orichimaru wanted him to do this one first. The kid would bring Itachi in and then we would ambush him and kill him. But right now if he dies than he can't take vengeance. If he dies he can't rebuild his clan. And if he tells Naruto where Sakura is then he still won't rebuild his clan. It was a hard decision to make.

"I'll give you thirty minutes to tell me right now Hinata wants me. Naruto said letting go of Sasukes shirt. But no matter how succesfel the dobe was in life he always had his moments and right now was one of them.

One he forgot to close the door. And two the keys to the chains were on the ground. So Sasuke dragged the keys with his feet to his hands. The he grabbed the and unbound himself from the wall. Now he was free to go.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short I had tons of hw and um yeah theres gunna be another chapter. So yeah don't have your hopes down lol!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys just here ta tell ya within two weeks ill be posting a new chapter but skoolz hard and I need good grades to be in good classes for high skool next year.that's right im an 8th grader and I want good grades at skool so I can like do things I wanna do in life as I get older. So in 2 weeks new chap coming up!


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped

Sorry it took so damn long. I know I'm a poop head so don't complain…. gosh. I hate spell check why couldn't God just let us ya know spell things how they sounded. Like pye. Or… damn can't think of a word. If you find out one tell me so I can tell my friends…not that your not my friends its just that I don't know you…. but I love you…what ever on with the STORY!

Kabuto was staring at Sakura after reading one of his medical books. He looked her up and down. And smiled you may not have the most beautiful face but…he smiled even more wickedly as he stared at her breasts. Then he thought 'that makes up for it".

Sakura woke up her eyesight blurry her mind a gaze. Then she looked around the room it wasn't hers. Then she jolted up when she saw Kabuto in the corner of the room staring at her wickedly. She brushed her hair away from her face.

"What am I doing here? Why aren't I in my room," Sakura questioned.

"Because dumbass Karin pushed you down the stairs it's been 3 days since you've woken up." Kabuto informed her.

"Oh… WAIT SHE PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!" Sakura screamed all you could see were her face twisting in anger. Then she calmed down after. She would get her back by clinging to Sasuke. Like she did when she was twelve. That would be the ultimate payback. Sakura said smirking as she planned out her wicked plan.

"So where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked the sun gleaming in her pale green eyes. Her eyes faded along time ago when Sasuke left her.

"Haven't seen him. No one has he probably gone out alone. He does that a lot." Kabuto said annoyed with how many questions Sakura was asking him so many questions.

Then she looked away her normal expression on her face again. As she looked down she was thinking and said she was leaving. Then walked out on Kabuto. Kabuto was wondering why she left so he left to follow her.

"Where you going?" Kabuto asked Sakura grabbing her shoulder.

"To my room. I feel uncomphortable around men like you around. You stare at me way to long," Sakura said with a smile growing on her face.

Then he saw Karin walking by with a picture of Sasuke in her hands. With a dirty smile across her face. It was Sasuke with no shirt on in the picture.

Then Sakura watched Karin walk down the stairs listening to her footsteps. Then started walking down the hallway to her room. But then something happens…. Karin came walking down the staircase above the stairs Karin actually went down on.

"How is Sakura doing? Is she awake yet," Karin spat out.

Then Kabuto threw a kunai at Sakura and she disappeared in a poof of smoke. And as he looked out the window he saw 'Karin' poof and turn into Sakura as she was escaping the forts grounds.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. And didn't look back because if she did something bad was bound to happen. Chakra was pumping threw her feet as they pounded against the ground. Her hair blowing into her face. Then you saw the picture of the half naked Sasuke turn into a map. A map of all the hideouts Oruchimaru would hide Sasuke and other Sound ninja's. There had to be at least seventy-five hideouts. Now she could finally bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

Then she heard footsteps behind her they had to be Sound ninja's. There had to be at least forty of them. Then she knew that Orochimaru had to be one of them along with Kabuto. So she made shadow clones and ran off in different directions.

"Foolish girl…if I catch you…you will never return to Konoha!" Orochimaru venomously hissed.

Another after another clone was poofed. Until there was one left. Then she punched the ground but she used most of her chakra from running so it was useless. Then they threw kunai's as her…and she poofed away.

Orochimaru hissed at this annoyance and looked at the ground there was a shadow. And as he looked up it was a hawk. He threw a kunai at it and saw Sakura running at least seventy-five feet above them and punched the obstacle she went on to get there into nothing. It would take them thirty minutes to find another way up there and if she kept running like she was now she would be in Konoha before they reached the top. So she started pumping chakra in her feet and started sprinting as fast as she could again.

Finally she saw Konoha's gates. Then snakes came slithering around her feet and tripped her. The scroll of the hideout slipping from her hands. She looked back and saw a snake coming from…Sasuke's sleeve. The she grabbed a kunai and slashed the snake in half grabbing the scroll and tripping again as she tried to get up. Another four snakes tripped her. Then she saw Konohamaru.

"KONOHAMARU! KONOHAMARU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He looked back and saw her. His eyes wide as he saw more and more snakes wrapping around her but her strength allowed her not to be taken over by them.

" GIVE THIS TO NARUTO! START RUNNING WHILE YOU CATCH IT DON'T LOOK BACK! AND DON'T LET ANYONE TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Sakura shrieked as six snaked started to squeeze her. Then she threw it to him.

"START RUNNING AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Sakura shrieked in more pain as the six snakes tightened they're grip again. She had to hold up or Sasuke would catch him take the scroll away and discard Konohamaru. Finally she saw Konohamaru catch the scroll and start sprinting as fast as he could. She held out until she didn't see Konohamaru running anymore. Then she let go then passed out from the pain.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Konohamaru screamed as he threw the scroll to Naruto.

"It's from that big forehead girl (pant, pant). She says it's important. Konohamaru explained.

As Naruto looked at the scroll it said Orochimaru's hideouts. Then he sprinted to the gate and he saw indents in the ground about 5 feet long then there weren't anymore. He squinted his eyes and tears fell from his face as he saw a little blood on the ground and Sakura's headband.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed.

That's the chapter and I'll be updating every 2-5 weeks and if im not busy Ill make them okay. Love you guys.


End file.
